Meeting!
by Crystal-Darkness-Angel
Summary: What happened when Amu leaves Japan for 5 years then returns. She ends up in the dorm meeting Utau again but her room mate ends up to be Ikuto! Love? Hate?


This is my first Fan Fic, so if it's bad don't blame me.

Oh in this story there are two years between Amu & Ikuto instead of 5.

Enjoy!

**~Amu's POV~**

It was a Sunday morning, just like all the mornings in California in summer, it was sunny. I didn't want to get out of bed, it was so warm and comfortable but I had to. I got up and got dressed in a usual black mini skirt and a pink strip top. Even after 5 years I still had the same style. I'm 17 now, You may have noticed that I'm in California at the moment well... the story goes a bit like this..

_"Amu dear, Dad got a new job." I was shocked, but delighted. "That's great! I hope everything goes well" My Mum starred at me, sort of downed my delighted mood "But it's in America.." My face went pale, I was too shocked to say anything for a while."WHAT?! Mama! I don't want to go..what about my friends?.." I said begging to stay. "Amu, it means we'll have more money to spend on you and Ami" At that moment, I didn't even care about the money. I just thought that I'd be loosing all my friends..even Tadase-kun... Tears were streaming down my face "Amu.." Without saying anything I ran up into my room and cried that whole night. I then realised when would I be leaving?_

_The next morning, I got up and got ready for school, but my uniform was gone. It suddenly came to me, was I moving today? I raced down the stairs to see my parents and Ami with suitcases and Ami with a bag. "Amu..I should have told you earlier but we're moving today.." I was horrified, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my friends.. but I had to deal with it and go with my family.._

It was harash moving here, but I like it! Nice weather! I live in a big house now. It's not a maison but it's bigger than the one I had in Japan. I love it! I went downstairs to get my breakfast.

"Mum! What's for breakfast?" I shouted while going downstairs. "Amu-chi don't be so loud in the mornings!" Ami shouted. She was 10 now, still he childish attitude. "Hai, hai" In our house we still spoke Japanese but we had to learn English for school and stuff. "Mama has something to say!" Ami shouted. "Hm?" I asked while putting toast in my mouth. "Well um..." I raised her eyebrow. "Are you pregnant or something?" Midori spat her tea out and Ami's mouth was wide open. "Amu! Don't be silly!" I chuckled. "We're moving again.." Unlike the last time she said that I wasn't bothered at all. I just took a sip of my coffee "..back to Japan" Yup, the coffee was spat out. "What?! Why?" I questioned. "Well your dad hasn't really liked his job and he was offered his job in Japan again so.." I sighed "So he accepted it?" My mum nodded "The only problem is that we won't be able to get our home back.." That's when my eyes lite up "So can I go to a school with dorms?!" The high school I was meant to be going to if I stayed in Japan had dorms, which I was looking forward to. "Yeah, I suppose" She answered uncertain. "YES!"

I couldn't wait to get home! I'll see everyone again! Yaya, Rima, Utau.... and Tadase-kun... I started to worry and feel nervous saying that to myself. Maybe he has forgotten about me? Or got himself a girlfriend? After all he IS 17 like and I've had a few boyfriends too. Which went wrong... Then someone I forgotten flashed back into my mind. The perverted cat. Ikuto. He was 19. Probably known as playboy in his school. Pftt. Well I don't think I'll probably ever see him again, after all he probably goes to a different high school.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I yawned lying on the bed, I was bored. Nothing to do. Well at least it's my last year in High school. Heh. I ran out of girls to play with. After all I am known as the Prince in the school. Heh. The girls loved me, I loved them too but not that way. Though there was one girl I never really got playing with. Amu. I remember the Kiddy King saying that she disappeared, so I tried going to her house and no one was there. I wonder what happened. She hasn't been to school or nothing. Maybe she moved? Beats me. I'm tired.

**~Amu's POV~**

_5 Weeks Later_

I'm moving back to Japan! I'm on the plane and all! I'm soo excited! Screw Tadase! I'm going to see all my girl friends! This'll be so much fun!

_A few hours later and a drive to her school_

"Have fun Amu!" My mum said while giving me a hug. "No boys! Papa says no boys!" My dad said, still saying this like that. "Hai, Hai" I don't plan to have boys around me, but ah well. "Bye Amu! Have fun!" Ami shouted in the car. My mum and dad got into the car and waved until they couldn't see me. "FREE!" I shouted. Then I looked around me hoping no one was around, they weren't. Phew. I got up into my room and noticed no one was there, they must be out. I decided to unpack my stuff and look about the dorms, maybe I'll bump into someone I know!

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I decided to find where Kukai was. I was bored and had nothing to do. I found him in the Dorm Lounge sitting there taking to some of his soccer friends. "Yo!" I said across the room. "Ikuto! Come over here!" He shouted waving his hand towards him telling me to come over. I came over and sat down. I heard some girls saying things like Wow! He's here! and He's so hot! Heh. That's just me. "So what leads you here?" Kukai asked. "Boredom" He laughed "No dates today then?" I smirked "Nope" He laughed again "Have you met your new Dorm mate yet?" He asked "Nope, but as far as I know it's a female" He smirked at me, no wonder. "Have fun" I laughed "Oh I will"

**~Amu's POV~**

I walked about until I found the Dorm lounge. People were just sitting there chatting. I looked about until my eyes saw something. Something I knew. It was that hair! "Utau!" I shouted. She turned around and from the looks of it she couldn't believe what she saw. I couldn't blame her. I randomly just left here for 5 years. She gave me a good stare. She might have noticed I've got taller and my hair is near at my elbow. "YOU! YOU!" I looked at her in fear, I had a very bad feeling about this.. "What are you doing here?!" She said sounded concerned. "I'll explain later.. but how have you been?" I asked feeling a bit nervous around her. "Fine, though seriously what happened you just left...we were worried about you.." She suddenly hugged me. "We? I had to move... sorry. I tried to say goodbye but I didn't have time to even say I was leaving..." Utau let go of the hug. "Me and Ikuto, silly" My eyes widened "Ikuto?!" She looked at me as if she wasn't expecting me to be surprised. "Yeah. He did know you and all, when I told him you were gone, he looked so shocked and he went to your house to check if there was anyone there but there wasn't" I could believe it...Ikuto was worried about me? Even for a minute? "Wow... what school does he go to?" I asked wanting to say Hi to him. "What do you mean? This school, duh." I took in so much today, too many things surprised me. "WHAT?!" She looked at me again "You didn't know?! Look, he's over there with Kukai." I looked over and say him laughing with Kukai. I looked away not wanting him to see me.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"But seriously, you should have seen the match last night!" Kukai said while explaining this exciting match. I looked about and saw my sis talking to someone. Whoever she was talking to she seemed happy, which is a rare sight. I looked over tilting my head in different angles trying to see what this girl looked at. "Ikuto, what the hell are you at?" Kukai asked wondering why I was moving my head. "Trying to see who Utau is talking to." Kukai sighed "A girl huh?" He said while grinning. "Shut up. See if you can see her too" Kukai sighed again and looked about. That's when it hit me. Utau was starring at me with an evil glare. "Ikuto...." She groaned. The girl was no where in sight but Utau was right in front of me. "What the hell are you at?!" She shouted. "Looking about why?" I asked in a bothered tone. "You scared her away!" Her? "Who's her?" Utau sighed. "Remember anyone named Amu? Her!" My eyes widened. "Huh?" Kukai was shocked too. He starred at me. "Where'd she go?" I asked, pretending to sound uninterested. "Back to her room, I wish she would have told me though.." Damn. I thought in my head. "Right" I replied. Kukai raised his eybow at me. "You don't sound very interested?" I waited until Utau left to answer that. " I am, but I need to find her." He laughed. "Good luck with that, she'd either call you a pervert or run and scream." I sighed knowing she probably would. "Yeah, well I'm off to my room. It's getting late and I've had a stressing day." Kukai looked over at me "Yeah, same. I know what you mean"

I walked down the hall with my hands in my pocket heading towards my room, I was stopped a few times by a bunch of girls but I ignored them. Too tired. I got near my room and heard loud music playing. I tell you now. I don't listen to the likes of Metro Station. Their song Shake it?! Damn! Annnoying! It turns out it was coming from my room. Whoever my new roomate was I wanted to rip them apart. I got the key and opened the door. ........

**~Amu's POV~**

Ehehe. I'm not having a very nice moment here. Me jumping on the bed dancing to Shake it. It was fun but not when my roomate came it. It was Ikuto! He looked shocked and wanted to kill me. More angry though. Eheh. If I had a choice of dieing right now, I would. Very embarassing. I sat on the edge of the bed in silence, either it was too awkward or he was too mad at me.


End file.
